


Decaying

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Underdwellers episode drabble. The Sewer King must suffer the consequences after he remembers sick alligators.





	Decaying

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled through his tears and stood by two alligators. ''I won't abandon you,'' he said to them. A frown replaced his smile after a memory formed. A memory of a sick alligator writhing. The memory Sewer King refused to watch it die. His tears were revealed after he abandoned it. 

The memory ended. The Sewer King's new tears were revealed. 

Footsteps were why eyes widened. The Sewer King gasped after one alligator's decaying spirit appeared. He viewed it approaching him at a snail's pace. 

The Sewer King scratched the spirit's snout. His smile with tears. ''I'm rotten.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
